vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ember McLain
Summary Ember McLain is a character from the Danny Phantom series. She is a recurring villain in the series and uses her powerful voice and powerful guitar skills to achieve the status she so craves. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A | At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Ember McLain Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ghost, Pop Star Powers and Abilities: |-|Ember= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Heat Generation, Aura, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Body Control, Duplication, Possession, Biological Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation (Ghost attacks effect the mind and soul), Power Bestowal, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Spatial Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Time Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Regeneration (Low-Godly for her ectoplasmic body, High-Mid for her core), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Non-Corporeal, Weapon Creation, Teleportation, Empowerment, Hair Manipulation, Likely Disease Inducement (Exposure to ectoplasmic energy has shown to cause sickness such as ecto acne which can lead to death). Resistance to: Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Comparable to other ghosts can easily resist her music which can control the minds and emotions of hundreds of students and the entire female population of Amity Park, Can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the mind), Disease Manipulation (Ghosts are uneffected by the ghost mosquitoes' bite which caused the students at Danny's school to become sick), Soul Manipulation (Can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the soul), Power Nullification (Can pass through the anti ecto walls of the Fenton lab with no issue) |-|Guitar= Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Was around equal to season 1 Danny Phantom even before the crowd started chanting her name, making her stronger) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (A threat to season 2 Danny Phantom) | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Able to fight and knock back Sam while she was wearing the Fenton Peleer which allowed her to effect season 3 Kitty with her blows) Speed: FTL (Could keep up with season 1 Danny) | At least FTL (Comparable to season 2 Danny) | At least FTL (At least as fast as before) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Was engaged in a rather even test of strength with Danny until the crowd chanting started) | At least Class 5 (Stronger than Pariah's soldiers who could easily lift trucks above their heads and toss them with ease) | Class K Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Large Island Class, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Took hits from Danny) | At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level (Took a blast from the Fenton Bazooka with no damage, said bazooka could harm one of the creatures from Pandora's Box which are comparable to season 3 Danny Phantom) Stamina: Superhuman, higher when she is empowered by crowd chanting Range: Standard melee range with strikes, several meters with projectiles/energy attacks, possibly around 1 hectometer with her mind control waves (capable of spreading around a rock concert), tens of kilometers with her sound waves (her guitar's wave reached across all of Amity Park) Standard Equipment: Guitar Intelligence: Average (capable fighter and villain, obsessed with fame) Weaknesses: Ghosts are physically incapable of interacting with the real world unless they make themselves a physical form. While invisible, ghosts can be seen using infered vision due to there bodies giving off heat, They can be harmed and have their powers nullified by the effects of Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium, and Anti-Ghost Technology like the Specter Deflector. Most of her powers, bar the standard ghost fare, only work with her guitar. She is thoroughly obsessed with fame to an excessive degree and grows weaker when crowd activity ceases. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Ember= * Ectoplasm Manipulation: Ghosts can generate their own unique ecto energy. They can use it to create blasts of energy, create forcefields and other weapon constructs. They are able to change their energy into electricity, heat, light, plasma and use it to alter the weather on a small scale. This energy not only effects the body on a moleculer level, it also effects the mind and soul. Ghosts are even capable using this energy to create their own pocket dimensions made entirely out of their energy however this ability is not combat related. * Regeneration: A Ghost is made up of their visible ectoplasmic body and an unseen core that is in turn made up of its consciousness; If their ectoplasmic body is completely destroyed they can create a new body from their core, and if their core & consciousness get scattered among with their ectoplasmic body being completely destroyed they can come back within minutes by pulling their consciousness back together, restoring their core and then making a new ectoplasmic body. * Body Control: Ghosts can create bodies for themeselves made out of their energy and consciousness and manipulate it at will. They can make these forms tangible in order to interact with the real world, can make extra limbs, create duplicates by spliting themselves, change their body parts into weapons such as blades, hammers, ropes and more. They can control their bodies on a moleculer level which allows them to change into smoke, fire or pure energy, and If forcibly turned into a different substance like snot or jelly, ghosts can change themselves back by altering their molecules. * Invisibility: While a ghosts core is naturally invisible, their forms are not. Howver they have the power to turn themselves invisible which allows them to surprise or get away from their foe, or sneak into places unseen. If a ghost is touching someone else, they can pass on the invisiblity as well. * Intangibility: Ghosts are non-corporeal beings that exist on a different plane of existance. This allows them to phase through anything in the real world. While in a physical form, ghosts are able to turn their bodies intagible. Like a few of their other powers, they can pass it on to any person or object they are touching. * Possession: More commenly known as Overshadowing within the the verse, this power allows ghosts to take possession of a living being, inanimate object, data, or other ghosts simple by entering said being or object. Doing this allows the ghost to take over the hosts mind and their body on a moleculer level, and allows them to remove other ghosts or the soul. They can even fuse themselves with whatever they are possessing and take over completely. Ghosts can also take possession of a person while they are sleeping and interact with their dreams. Like a few of their other powers, they can take others with them to possess another as long as they are touching them. * Immortality: Ghosts are immortal beings made up of ectoplasic energy plus consciousness, unable to die through normal means like age, destruction of their physical form or lack of oxygen or food. If their core is damaged beyond repair, ghosts can infect other beings with their essence which allows them to recreate themselves around the target effectively taking over their bodies and replacing their consciousness. * Telekinesis: While not all ghosts possesses natural telekinesis, they can cover objects or infuse them with their ecto energy which allows them to take control of the object. * Chanting Empowerment: Ember possesses a unique ability to become stronger the more people chant her name, even here abilities grow in effectiveness. Her hair also increases in length the stronger she becomes. |-|Guitar= * Attack Amplification: Using her guitar, Ember can boost the potency and rang of another persons attack. * Anger Inducement: Ember can use her guitar to control the minds of people, turning them hostile and changing their eyes to a bright, glowing red. * Various Energy Attacks: Ember can use her guitar offensively to fire various blasts of supernatural energy, such as a giant fist energy wave, & a musical shockwave that splits into two fists made of supernatural energy * Teleportation: Possesses the power of teleportation, can alternately do so with her guitar. * Love Inducement: Ember can use her guitar to fire a wave that makes the recipient fall in love with someone. * Forcefield: Ember can use her guitar to fire a powerful forcefield. * Cyclone Barrier: Ember can fire a cyclone-like supernatural energy barrier to imprison the opponent. Key: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Musicians Category:Music Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Flight Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Heat Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dream Users Category:Data Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Hair Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Disease Users